


Brilliant Red

by DustyTales (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: ~~Art Post~~Slade is rough on his sub
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	Brilliant Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



> I've never posted porn before, so I hope it's satisfactory ;;;;


End file.
